


Self-Exile

by mawmawile



Series: Inktober 2019: The Year of the Miku [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Where Lilac Beryl leaves to avoid trouble only to find more. (Inktober day 3: Bait)





	Self-Exile

It was back during the war, though they didn’t call it that back then. What little resistance that made up the Crystal Gem rebellion mainly consisted of sporadic attacks on gem structures.

Because this was before they called the war the war, Lilac Beryl wasn’t worried about cordoning herself on some distant part of the spire.

“Ugh, Morganite is such a  _ clod _ ,” she ranted to herself. “Always thinking she knows better and getting into my business.”

Lilac continued to stomp angrily through the empty room, finding satisfaction in the way her heels clacked on the glassy floor. “‘This’ll be a nice vacation.’ She  _ always _ says things like that.” Lilac threw her hands up in frustration. “She keeps getting into my hair. I wish she would just stop inviting me places.”

Of course, it would be a total  _ faux pas _ if Lilac had the audacity to  _ decline _ . She almost scoffed out loud at the thought. Scratch that, she did. “And she doesn’t even pick up on my hints!”

The room was suddenly not so empty. The doorway leading to the spiraling hallway was filled with another gem’s presence. This new gem was shorter and thinner than Lilac, with a pale face and a Pearl gem on her forehead.

Lilac put a hand to her brow. “Stars, did Morganite send you?” No, that couldn’t be right. Morganite’s Pearl was just as annoying as her mistress; she was a bright, obnoxious pink whose ribbons and tulle flapped noisily with every step.

Thinking about her companions, Lilac realized this Pearl was completely unfamiliar. “Did  _ someone _ send you?”

“Nope.” The Pearl grinned with a very not professional smile.

Lilac huffed. “The least you can do is show your superiors some respect! Who owns you?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” The Pearl, with an extraordinary speed, reached to her gem and pulled something out. No, she pulled out a  _ weapon _ . Before Lilac could even react, the Pearl leapt over and thrust the spear deep into Lilac’s bosom.

“Shards…” That was the last thing Lilac said before poofing.

* * *

When Lilac reformed, the first thing she saw was the Pearl staring at her with a steely expression. Beside her though, was a tall gem with pink hair, a white dress, and a round gem at her navel. This other gem was a complete mystery. She had the height of a Quartz, the style of a Kunzite, the kind face of a Moonstone.

“G-gah! What do you want with me?!” Lilac backed away immediately. She was still in the same room, but the entrance was blocked off by yet another unfamiliar gem.

“The spire,” the Pearl said casually, still holding the spear.

“I can’t help you with that.” Lilac blinked and took a second look at the two gems in front of her. “Wait… you wouldn’t happen to be those rebels, are you?”

The Quartz/Kunzite/Moonstone/strange gem shrugged. “Well, Pearl, I think she knows.”

“But Rose, whatever shall she do? Alone, and trapped?” Her smug grin spread from cheek to cheek.

Oh, Stars. Lilac had heard through the grapevine about the attack on Earth’s Sky Arena, when the Crystal Gems had forced two innocent gems to fuse. Morganite had assured her that everything was fine, Lilac, they’re probably put down already, Lilac, you always worry too much, Lilac, and Lilac had just given in and went with it. Her reputation would plummet if word got out she was afraid of a couple of defective gems.

“You’re not gonna make me f-f- _ fuse _ , are you?” Lilac blanched at just the suggestion. Another thought came to her. What if this mysterious Rose was secretly a fusion? Stars, a fusion touched her!

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do,” Rose said kindly, a strange thing for a gem rebel.

“Except stay here,” Pearl quipped.

“Except stay here.”

Lilac again eyed the exit. The gem guarding it, what with her intimidating reflective visor and shoulderpads, looked like she would pack a real punch; not to mention running around Rose and Pearl would be its own challenge. (Inwardly, Lilac cringed at being held back by a Pearl and what could possibly be a fusion.)

“Why even bother with me, then? All you’re going to do is call down the enforcers!” Lilac said, hoping to negotiate her release.

There was no answer for a good while. Just as Lilac was about to repeat herself, a squad of footsteps echoed through the hallway.

“Ope, that’s our cue!” Rose jumped up, weapons in hands to face the crowd.

“Thanks for being our bait!” Pearl waved as she left, as if this was some joyous event. To her, it probably was.

Lilac scowled in the now empty room. “Stupid, cloddy Morganite.”


End file.
